Pups & The Terrorist Attack
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Terrorists detonate a bomb in town square & start shooting at civilians. Can the PAW Patrol stop them before things get catastrophic?


**PUPS & THE TERRORIST ATTACK **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Thursday. School was still in session & the day had been pretty normal. It was last period Homeroom. All the kids in class were doing their work. About halfway through the lesson a loud bang startled everyone. Nobody knew where it came from.

"What the hell was that?" asked Elias.

"That sounded like a bomb" said Kelly.

"I think it was. I can see smoke in the distance" said Ryder as he pointed out the window. Everyone in the room was horrified. None of them knew what was going on or why this had happened. Suddenly Ryder got a call on his Pup Pad.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"RYDER PLEASE HELP. A BOMB HAS GONE OFF IN TOWN SQUARE & THERE ARE 4 MEN SHOOTING AT PEOPLE. YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM" yelled Mayor Goodway.

"I'll be right there. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall popped a balloon that launched him into the other pups.

"Sorry guys. Yet another blow up in my attempts to get to the elevator" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"This is urgent pups. A bomb has gone off at city hall & a group of men are shooting at people in town. We have to put a stop to them" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your gear to stop these men from causing any more chaos" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear & treat those who have been injured" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Skye I need you to search through the air & keep us updated on the whereabouts of the men" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"We're going to need assistance with the apprehension of these men & I know exactly who can help" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"Angel I need you to help stop these men from causing any more chaos than they already have" said Ryder.

"Time to fight for what's right" said Angel.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. Chase, Marshall & Skye deployed in their vehicles & headed towards town square. Just as Angel was preparing to leave Elias requested to go with her.

"Let me go with you Angel" said Elias.

"No way. It's not safe. You could get killed" said Angel.

"So could you. I'm not letting you go out there by yourself. I'd rather die with you than live without you. I'm going with you & that's that" said Elias.

"OK but you'll need this" said Angel as she gave Elias 2 guns & protective gear. Kelly stopped Elias just before they left.

"In case you don't make it back I just wanted to tell you that I love you & I'll never forget you for as long as I live" said Kelly.

"I'll be fine. You guys stay here. You'll be safe here. I promise I'll come back" said Elias as he gave Kelly a kiss before leaving. Angel & Elias headed to town square. Gunshots & screaming could be heard everywhere & the area was covered with debris. After meeting up with Ryder & the pups they planned out how they would stop the terrorists.

"OK Angel, Chase, Elias & I will each focus on 1 of the 4 men. Marshall you treat those who have been injured & Skye keep an update on the location of these men" said Ryder.

"OK let's do this" said the others.

Marshall got to work treating those who had been injured but were still alive & Skye flew over the area in order to keep track of the terrorists. Angel found the 1ST terrorist & gunned him down quite quickly, Chase also dispatched the terrorist he was focusing on & Elias succeeded in taking town the 3RD terrorist despite some difficulties. When Ryder confronted the 4TH terrorist things got tense.

"Put down your weapons now. You're surrounded" said Ryder.

"Doesn't matter. You'll never take me down & this is why" said the terrorist as he revealed a bomb wrapped around his waist. Ryder wasn't fazed.

"You know I could just shoot you right through the head. You don't scare me" said Ryder.

"That's too bad. You picked the wrong person to mess with" said the terrorist as he started counting down. Ryder tried to shoot him but his gun jammed. As he turned to run the terrorist detonated his suicide bomb. An explosion filled the air. Angel, Chase & Elias rushed over to see what had happened.

"Was that another bomb?" asked Angel.

"I think it was. Where did Ryder go?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. We better find him" said Elias.

Everyone immediately began searching through the debris for Ryder. Eventually they were confronted by a horrible sight. Ryder was lying on the floor unconscious. Elias ran over & performed CPR. Surprisingly Ryder regained consciousness within seconds.

"What just happened?" asked Elias.

"The last terrorist detonated a suicide bomb. I think there's something wrong with me. I can't move" said Ryder.

"Don't worry we'll help you get to safety" said Elias as he pulled Ryder up & helped him along. Just as they were getting to Marshall Skye contacted Ryder.

"RYDER LOOK OUT. THERE'S A PILLAR ABOUT TO FALL ON TOP OF YOU GUYS" yelled Skye.

Everyone turned & saw the pillar falling towards them. Angel, Chase & Marshall were able to get out of the way but Elias & Ryder could not. At the last moment Elias pushed Ryder forward. Elias felt the pillar crash down on top of him. The last thing he remembered seeing was everyone trying to get the pillar off him. When he regained consciousness he found himself in hospital with his parents, Angel, Kelly, Ryder & the pups by his bedside.

"How did I get here?" asked Elias.

"We pulled you from underneath the pillar & Marshall brought you here. You've been unconscious for hours" said Ryder.

"Is it over yet?" asked Elias.

"Yes it is. Unfortunately not everyone involved survived. At least 15 people were killed. 10 were killed from the bomb & 5 were killed by gunshots excluding the terrorists themselves. City hall is an absolute mess & town square is littered with debris. Good thing nobody else has been killed" said Angel.

"How long do I have to stay here?" asked Elias.

"At least 1 night. After that it depends on how badly you were injured. Hopefully you'll be allowed out tomorrow" said Ella.

"When we heard about what happened we were horrified. This is the scariest thing that's happened to this town since the school shooting. It's a miracle that the body count wasn't too high" said Ethan.

"When I heard that you had been hurt I came straight here. I actually thought for a short while that you wouldn't make it. Thank god you're alright Elias" said Kelly.

"I told you I would be. I never break my promises" said Elias.

Soon everyone went home. Elias went to sleep thinking about the effects of the attack on town square. He was released from hospital the next day. As the days went by it was discovered that the terrorists who attacked committed their acts because of their anger at certain political policies that worked against them & how they felt nobody was doing anything to change them. During a memorial service a week after the attacks Angel, Elias, Ryder & the PAW Patrol received awards for their actions & bravery in the face of danger. It took a while for town square to be cleaned up but eventually things went back to looking the way they did before the attacks. 1 day after school Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups got together & talked about the events of that day.

"It's sad to think that something like this actually happened here. Terrorism is becoming a massive problem in today's society" said Angel.

"It is. It's a good thing that our response on the day was quick or things would've gotten a lot worse" said Chase.

"I really hope that nothing like this ever happens again in this town. Nobody in this town should be forced to live in a place that gets devastated by ongoing acts of violence" said Elias.

"That's the 1ST major event in town of this type that I've ever experienced. What happened will never leave my mind for the rest of my life" said Kelly.

"This is the hardest thing any of us have ever lived through. I never want to experience anything like that again" said Marshall.

"None of us do. Even though there's no way of knowing if something like this will happen again here the chances of it are pretty low" said Rocky.

"When I 1ST heard about 9/11 I didn't know what to think. What we experienced was like a less deadly version of that" said Rubble.

"I don't even think any of us had even been born when 9/11 happened. Nonetheless that day will forever be the darkest day in world history" said Ryder.

"The fact that terrorism has been increasing rapidly in the last few years is quite sickening to think about. I really wish we could live in a world where people wouldn't commit these acts of violence just to get things done their way" said Skye.

"Just as long as we stick together & stay strong the terrorists will never win. It doesn't matter who they are or why they do it but terrorism is never the right way to send a message" said Zuma.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty sombre. As Elias went to bed that night he thought about potential terrorist attacks that could happen in the future.

" _It's insane to think that things like this happen. In the last few years 100's, 1000's & even 1000000's of people have died or suffered because of terrorism. This world we live in is really messed up. Sometimes it's a wonderful place to be & other times it's just downright scary. If only there was a way to put a complete stop to terrorism & acts of violence. That would be a world that everyone would be happy to live in. I don't know if & when the next terrorist attack will happen but I can imagine that nobody will let them get away with their acts"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
